


Casi inevitale

by Parola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, No Smut, Sibling Incest, incesto implícito, rated M por, sólo insinuaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parola/pseuds/Parola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, y no hay nada que te impida tomar tus cosas e irte de ese lugar. Excepto que sí lo hay, y lo sabes muy bien. No es un 'algo', pero es un 'alguien'."</p><p>Sirius se va de Grimmauld Place, pero antes se despide de su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi inevitale

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho, una "escena perdida" de cuando Sirius se va de su casa a vivir con los Potter.
> 
> No hay smut, pero el rating M es por insinuaciones a temas adultos (más que nada incesto). 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, y si les gusta haganmelo saber!

Tus padres no están en casa. Han ido a cenar con Cygnus y Druella, y no te han llevado porque no admiten Gryffindors en su casa. Como si esas cosas te importaran…

No lo habías notado antes, pero ahora te das cuenta de que has estado esperando todo el verano para tener un tiempo a solas. Fijas la vista en las paredes de tu habitación, llenas de fotografías de tus amigos, estandartes rojos y dorados, pósters de motocicletas y chicas con poca ropa. Esas cuatro paredes en contraste con las del resto de la casa te recuerdan que Grimmauld Place número doce no es tu hogar. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Con ese pensamiento aún en mente buscas el baúl que usas año tras año para ir a Hogwarts, y guardas con urgencia todo lo que tienes a mano, sin preocuparte por el espacio, a sabiendas de que el baúl no tiene fondo gracias a aquel hechizo que tu padre le pusiera cuatro años atrás.

Imprimes demasiada fuerza en cada uno de tus movimientos, gastando mucha más energía de la necesaria, y cuando terminas tienes la respiración entrecortada y las rodillas a punto de fallarte. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, y no hay nada que te impida tomar tus cosas e irte de ese lugar. Excepto que sí lo hay, y lo sabes muy bien. No es un 'algo', pero es un 'alguien'; es Regulus, que por una de esas ironías del destino se encuentra recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con su vista fija en tu nuca, seguramente esperando (con esa paciencia infinita que ningún otro Black tiene) a que tú notes su presencia. Y lo haces, por supuesto que lo haces, pero aun así no te volteas a enfrentarlo y casi puedes sentir el coraje Gryffindor escapándose de tu cuerpo junto con el sudor. Casi.

Finalmente te volteas. Es la primera vez que no sabes qué decirle, no sabes qué quiere oír. De todas formas no podrías decirle nada, no con sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, mirándote con una mezcla de rencor y decepción que te parte el alma y te llena de remordimiento.

—Te vas —. Obviamente no es una pregunta, es una afirmación que a ti se te antoja a acusación.

No respondes, porque has olvidado momentáneamente cómo utilizar tus cuerdas vocales. En lugar de eso lo miras fijamente, y esa mirada es mucho más sincera que cualquier cosa que pudieras haber dicho. Esperas que él te entienda, aun cuando tú mismo eres incapaz de hacerlo.

—Eres un cobarde —. El veredicto llega antes que el juicio, y aunque todavía no lo sabes, situaciones como ésta serán constantes en tu vida.

No te gusta ni medio cómo suena eso. Nadie se ha atrevido a asociar tu nombre a la cobardía antes de hoy, tú te has encargo de que así sea. Sabes, sin embargo, que Regulus no está del todo equivocado, que hay algo de razón en sus palabras. Eres un cobarde porque huyes. Huyes de tu casa, de tu apellido, de tu sangre; porque sabes que eres igual que ellos.

No soportas ver que eres tan egocéntrico como Narcissa, tan orgulloso como tu padre, tan impulsivo como Bellatrix, tan suspicaz como Regulus. Eres incapaz de ver esas características de las que tanto te enorgulleces reflejadas en esas personas que te empeñas en aborrecer. Eres tan Black como ellos. Lo sabes y lo odias, pero no puedes evitarlo y es por eso que huyes, con la esperanza de que el tiempo y la distancia puedan eliminar de tu sistema cualquier evidencia de que alguna vez fuiste uno de ellos (lo que no sabes es que esa empresa es imposible: una vez que eres un Black nunca dejas de serlo, por mucho que Walburga borre tu nombre del tapiz).

Quieres convencerte a ti mismo de que te vas porque en ese lugar no encajas, pero lo cierto es que resulta ser todo lo contrario. Eres el más Black de los Black, e irte a vivir con James no lo cambiará.

Regulus sigue quieto en su lugar, diciéndote mil cosas con esa mirada suya, que es todo menos fría. Siempre pudiste leer a tu hermano como a un libro, sin embargo ahora no estás seguro de entender completamente el mensaje encriptado detrás de sus ojos grises. Te parece entrever un "sabía que esto pasaría" mezclado con un "aun así te extrañaré", pero sabes que no puede ser posible, porque estamos hablando de tu hermano, y él nunca diría algo tan Hufflepuff como eso, ni siquiera con la mirada.

El no poder descifrarlo te hace caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que él y tú se han distanciado este verano. Aquellas noches de insomnio en las que te colabas a hurtadillas en su cama, con mucho calor en el ambiente, deseo en el cuerpo e incesto en la sangre parecen hoy demasiado lejanas; y casi puedes sentir cómo te alejas más y más de Regulus con cada palabra que no dices. Casi.

—Me voy contigo —. La declaración es inesperada y tu mente se bloquea, impidiéndote pensar cualquier cosa con el mínimo indispensable de coherencia.

—No —. Tajante, cruel, sin anestesia. La negativa escapa de tu boca antes que de que tu cerebro la haya procesado y casi te arrepientes inmediatamente. Casi.

Regulus también es un Black, pero a diferencia de ti, él está orgulloso de serlo. Su hogar está en Grimmauld Place número doce; junto a Walburga, Orión y Kreacher. Sabes muy bien que él es el pequeño Rey, el verdadero heredero de los Black, y sabes que está feliz por ello. Te repites mil veces que irse contigo es un capricho (no eres un verdadero Black hasta que alguien te tilda de caprichoso) y que más temprano que tarde se arrepentirá de hacerlo. Estás obligado, por lo tanto, a actuar como un buen hermano, impidiéndole hacer una estupidez semejante.

Regulus no responde, ya no tiene nada que decir. Tú, en cambio, tienes muchas cosas, pero decides callarlas y hacer todo más sencillo para los dos. Con tu baúl en mano, caminas lentamente hasta la puerta, y una vez afuera, la nueva libertad se te antoja casi amarga. Casi.


End file.
